Supported cobalt catalysts are commonly used in the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis (FTS) step in gas-to-liquid (GTL) processes due to their high activity and selectivity to heavy hydrocarbons. The performance of the cobalt catalysts is very important for the economics of the GTL process. The FTS process is typically performed in a three-phase slurry reactor. An important advantage of the slurry reactor over fixed bed reactors is the greatly improved heat removal capability and ease of temperature control.
Alumina is one of the most desirable catalyst supports. Due to its high surface area and good mechanical properties, the gamma form of alumina has been used widely in industry for many catalytic applications. However, in an acidic or alcohol containing reaction medium such as Fischer-Tropsch synthesis conditions to produce wax, or other reactions proceeding in aqueous medium such as alcohol, ether, and ester syntheses, an alumina support exhibits a stability problem. Alumina may dissolve or leach slowly in the reactor due to attacks of acid and alcohol byproducts in the reaction medium. Dissolution of alumina support in acid medium is detrimental in catalyst stability. The dissolution of the support may cause poor catalyst integrity and possible fines generation. Fines generation will hurt the subsequent filtration and post processing operations. High metal or metal compound content in a Fischer-Tropsch product is undesirable because such contaminants could have adverse effects for the Fischer-Tropsch process, such as causing reactor plugging or significantly reducing catalyst life. As a result, it is important that the product of the Fischer-Tropsch process be free of metal and other contaminants that could adversely affect its subsequent processing. Thus it is highly desirable to have an alumina catalyst support with much improved acid resistance.
The churning of the contents of the three-phase slurry reactor exerts a significant mechanical stress on the suspended catalysts, placing a high premium on their mechanical integrity to avoid attrition of the catalyst particles in the slurry. By attrition is meant physical breakdown of the catalyst particles caused by friction or grinding as a result of impact with other particles. The cobalt catalyst in the FTS slurry is additionally susceptible to hydrothermal attack that is inherent to the FTS process at conventional slurry conditions because of the presence of water at high temperatures. Such hydrothermal attack is particularly a factor on exposed and unprotected catalyst support material, resulting in weaker support material such that the catalyst is more susceptible to attrition. Such catalyst attrition can result in contamination of the produced heavy hydrocarbons (i.e., wax) with fines.
It would be desirable to have a hydrothermally stable cobalt-based FTS catalyst that avoids the undesirable contamination of the FTS product in slurry reactors.